Zombie High Diver
225px |strength = 2 |health = 3 |cost = 3 |set = Premium |rarity = Event |class = Sneaky |tribe = Mustache Sports Zombie |trait = Gravestone |ability = When revealed on Heights: This moves to the Water and gets +1 /+1 . |flavor text = He used to be afraid of heights... and water. True story.}} Zombie High Diver is an event zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 3 to play, and has 2 /3 . He has the Gravestone trait, and his ability moves him from the heights lane to an unoccupied aquatic lane and gives him +1 /+1 when he is revealed on the heights lane. He was introduced in update 1.14.13, along with , Health-Nut, High-Voltage Currant, Banana Split, , Secret Agent, Gargantuar Throwing Imp, and Imposter. He was made available in the weekly event which ran from April 18, 2017 to April 25, 2017. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribes:' Mustache Sports Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When revealed on Heights:' This moves to the Water and gets +1 /+1 . *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Event Card description He used to be afraid of heights... and water. True story. Update history Update 1.14.13 *Added to the game. Strategies With Zombie High Diver has very decent stats for his cost, assuming he is played on the heights. He is able to take out almost any [[Card#Amphibious|'Amphibious']] plant in the aquatic lane and survive (not taking into account plants with Team-Up). He has the sports tribe, meaning Neptuna can use this in a sports deck to constantly have Team Mascot boost him or Zombie Coach to protect him for a turn. Another usage for using this is to use Headstone Carver to boost him up even more when he moves to the aquatic lane. However, the problem for Zombie High Diver is that he doesn't have the Amphibious trait, meaning that the only way to have him on the water is to play him on the heights. Since the class has Amphibous zombies, you must leave both the heights and aquatic lane empty in order to use this zombie properly. Against If possible, try to use or move another Amphibious zombie with Whipvine so he doesn't move to the water, but only if played on the heights. If not, try using or Skyshooter, as the lane will be unprotected after he moves into the aquatic lane. can remove him the following turn too if he gets too meddlesome. If he gains strength, use Shamrocket. In last resort cases, try using or , but keep in mind Guacodile is destroyed in the process, and other plants may be destroyed by Doom-Shroom. Gallery IMG_3369.png|Zombie High Diver's statistics IMG_3367.png|Zombie High Diver's grayed-out card IMG_3368.png|Zombie High Diver's grayed-out card with an info button ZombieHighDiverCard.png|Zombie High Diver's card Screenshot (71).png|Zombie High Diver activating his ability Screenshot (72).png|Zombie High Diver activating his ability Screenshot (73)ff.png|Zombie High Diver attacking Screenshot (74).png|Zombie High Diver destroyed HighdiverPvZTwitter.png|Zombie High Diver on the Plants vs. Zombies Twitter, note his different design High dive.gif|Zombie High Diver activating his ability (animated) High Diver Notification.png|Notification about Zombie High Diver's Weekly Event ending High Diver Weekly.png|Notification about Zombie High Diver's Weekly Event starting Trivia *He is the second sports zombie in the Sneaky class, the first being Pogo Bouncer. **Coincidentally, both of them have the Gravestone trait and have their full body shown at one point while on the field. **He is also the first event sports zombie in the Sneaky class. *According to his description, he used to have acrophobia and aquaphobia, which are the fear of heights and water respectively. **The description of this zombie is purposefully ironic, because a High Diver is a person who jumps off of a board high in the air and lands in a pool full of water. **Strangely, he moves to the aquatic lane after he "lands" on the heights lane. *He is the only zombie to not have the Amphibious trait, but is still able to be on the water normally. **This is due to his Gravestone trait, as no zombie with said trait can be played on aquatic lanes. *He is the first event zombie with the Gravestone trait. Category:Mustache cards Category:Sports cards Category:Gravestone zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Zombies Category:Event cards